A plug-in coupling of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,204. In this plug-in coupling, the coupling part consists of a ball socket, an insertion cone as well as a flange formed on the insertion cone. The coupling part can be inserted directly into a hole of a plate-like component. The coupling part is provided with axially running slits, which give the ball socket and the insertion cone the elasticity required to snap in and release the coupling part. Since the socket-shaped coupling part accommodating the ball-shaped head of the pin-like element sits directly in a hole of the first component and the pin-like projection with the ball-shaped head is fastened directly to the second component, the plug-in coupling should only enable a limited vibration decoupling between the first and the second component. Furthermore, the longitudinal direction of the coupling part with running slits causes the stability of the coupling part to be weakened.
Further construction options of such plug-in couplings are described in EP 0 902 198 B1 and EP 1 746 294 A1. These two construction alternatives of a coupling part of a plug-in coupling are characterized by a radially outer lying holding structure with respect to the ball socket of the coupling part. This holding structure is for example pushed laterally into a holder, as shown in EP 0 902 198 B1. According to the other known construction of the coupling part, the coupling part is snapped into the opening of a plate-like component. In both construction alternatives, the ball socket is arranged radially spaced from the surrounding holding structure, whereby a vibration damping within the plug-in coupling as well as a certain tolerance compensation between the coupling part and the pin-like projection to be accommodated are ensured.
The construction options for a coupling part of a plug-in coupling known from the state of the art can only be used, on one hand, in complex holding structures, whereby high installation effort is generated. On the other hand, sufficient hold for the coupling part is not provided by the known snap connection between the coupling part and the component so that the plug-in coupling does not establish a reliable connection.
One object that may be achieved by at least some implementations of the present invention is to provide a coupling part and a plug-in connection that can be established with it, which ensures a reliable connection between two components.